


A Tango Dance Dance Revolution

by Redrikki



Series: Tango 'Verse [2]
Category: Dollhouse, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Mind Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The latest Active is a tall white guy with green eyes, pouty lips and ridiculous cheekbones.  Wiping him is just another day at the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tango Dance Dance Revolution

The new Active they brought in in his tighty-whities was already drugged. Not unconscious, of course, just super mellow. The sedative would keep him calm during the tissue mapping while the rest of the cocktail would blow his mind wide enough to easily install the Active architecture. Getting the right mix of drugs wasn't just a science, it was practically an art form.

A pair of handlers manhandled the new guy into the chair while DeWitt stood there looking all British and intimidating. Topher and Ivy set to work installing the neuromuscular communicators for the tissue mapping while the man watched dully. He was typically Active hot; a tall white guy with short brown hair and muscles like a Greek statue. He also had a hugely inconvenient starburst tattoo over his heart. Shouldn't they have lazered that off before now?

"That's not coming off?" Topher asked. Seriously, since when did they leave that kind of identifying mark?

"The tattoo stays," DeWitt said tersely, actually stepping forward like she was going to bodily defend Mr. Soon-to-be-Erased right to abstract body art. 

"Wow, okay." Topher held up his hands in surrender. "You're the boss-lady, boss-lady." After all, it wasn't like it wouldn't be a massive pain in the ass to work the memory of the tattoo into every engagement. The guy couldn't have picked something normal to draw across his chest like a naked girl or a butterfly trap-stamp? Topher made a note in his file and looked him over for anything else he'd need to be aware of.

There was a weird burn scar on his left shoulder shaped like a hand print. Topher ran his fingers over it and wondered how in the hell he gotten it. "Angel," slurred the man.

The guy had large, green eyes, pouty lips and frankly ridiculous cheekbones lightly dusted with a sprinkling of freckles. "Well, you're gonna be popular on romantic engagements, but seriously, not my type," Topher quipped as he jabbed the last needle between the Active's eyes and switched on the chair. The man twitched and whimpered as the computer mapped his body and his mind. 

"Sammy," the man moaned. They did that sometimes as the memories were stripped away. Who knew who Sammy was? Former lover? Dead beloved child he was trying to forget? His angel? In five more minutes it wouldn't matter anyway.

DeWitt shifted impatiently from where she was observing the proceedings. "I trust everything is in hand?" 

Topher turned to check the computer's progress. The mapping process was 78% complete. Then they just needed to install the Active architecture and call it a day. "We are good to go," he confirmed. "Better than good. We are awesome."

DeWitt gave a little harumph like she wasn't quite prepared to go that far before flouncing off, the handlers following like sharks in her wake. The computer dinged to let them know the mapping was complete. 

"Did she seem nervous to you?" Ivy asked as they started to pull out the neuromuscular communicators. The Active was trembling and taking deep, shaky breaths but was still pretty out of it.

"Why would she be nervous? Just because our boy Tango here is our first new Active after Alpha sliced up a bunch of the Dolls and half the staff?" Topher initiated the wipe and architecture install. 

"Okay, yeah," Ivy conceded, "but it's not like you can cause another composite event on an install." 

"I did not-" Topher took a deep, calming breath to restore what passed for his Zen. Alpha was not his fault. Alpha was a fluke, but as much as he'd like to argue with Ivy about that he couldn't. The chair was almost done and Dolls needed a soothing presence to welcome them into the world. "Hello, Tango, how are you feeling?"

"Did I fall asleep?" Tango's voice was deep, maybe a little horse. 

"For a little while." 

"Shall I go?"

"If you like."

Tango rose and then hesitated, confused, like he wasn't sure where to go. The attendant waiting discreetly by the door with a pile of clothing beckoned him over. "Why don't you get dressed and then we'll go have lunch."

"Lunch?" Tango asked, pulling on his pajama pants. "Am I hungry?"

"Of course you are," the attendant told him gently as she took his arm. "We're having pie."

Tango followed docilely as she lead him away. "I like pie."

Yeah, Topher thought as he pulled the wedge with whoever Tango used to be inside. They all liked pie, even the ones who hadn't before.


End file.
